


Tyson's death

by Rangerfan58



Series: Beyblade series [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: supposed character death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well it was an ordinary day for Ray in his home village, him and his friends were beyblading for practice and also just for fun, not knowing that trouble would soon be upon them

"hey Ray is that the best you got?"

"not a chance Lee"

"then prove it Ray after all you shouldn't be going soft just because you're a world champion now"

"not a chance Mariah"

suddenly one of the younger village kids ran up to them

"hey guys, some weird man just came to the village and he says he needs to talk to everyone but especially Ray, something about Bladebreakers or something like that"

the group gives each other a quick look and then runs back to the village where they are lead to the central meeting area and are given quite a shock no one talks for a few minutes but finally Ray's brain catches up with him and he's able to speak

"Mr. Dickenson, what brings you here?"

"some bad news I'm afraid, have you heard of the outside world lately?"

"not really, Gary went to another town briefly a few days ago to catch the rest of the village up on recent events and to get some supplies that the village can't make, why?"

"well did Gary tell you about BIOVOLT and how there was an accident in their training arena that killed an undisclosed person?"

"yes actually he did mention BIOVOLT and how there had been an accident killing someone"

Lee speaks up seeing as how he realized that Ray forgot to leave out some details

"everyone here was angry when we heard about BIOVOLT so we didn't initially hear about the death, after we were calm Gary mention the accident and we're wondering if something happened to their equipment and they didn't know it"

"well at least you know a little bit of what's going on" (sighs) "but there's more to this than you think"

"like what Mr. Dickenson?"

(turns towards the side door) "you can come in now"

they hear footsteps and shortly after words see Hiro come out from the shadows but Ray instantly sees that something is wrong, for one his eyes held a dull look for another it looked like he hadn't really slept for days and finally both his hair and his clothes were disheveled more than if it was just ordinary jet lag and Lee sees that Hiro is thinner than he should be

"Hiro what are you doing here?"

"I came with Mr. Dickenson to give you an update on the situation, we've asked the news to wait a few more days but we already know who's dead, Ray when was the last time you heard from Tyson?"

Ray and his team noticed that Hiro's voice was hoarse but didn't say anything about it thinking that it was just due to a lot of talking lately

"about two weeks ago in one of his letters he said that if he could he was going to come visit me after he took care of some business in some training area but he didn't tell me what exactly he needed to do in the training area"

"well you're not going to hear from or about Tyson anymore because he, Tyson is…is…"

Mr. Dickenson is forced to take over as Hiro suddenly breaks down and cries and everyone in the room could tell that it wasn't the first time he'd cried in the past few days either seeing as how it was mostly dry sobs

"Tyson was the person killed Ray"

that shocks the entire White Tigers team and Ray is the first to speak up

"Mr. Dickenson I think it's time that the Bladebreakers came back together again and I think that's why you came here"

"you would be right Ray I did come here to bring you to America so that we can get Max and then Russia for Kai and finally we're going back to Japan to get Hilary and Kenny"

Lee speaks up realizing what's going on

"Mr. Dickenson if you're planning an investigation into Tyson's 'death' then we're coming with you and you might want to think about informing the Majestics as well seeing as how they were vital in their development when you took them on the side trip when they first formed"

"how do you know about that?"

"easy Ray told us"

"Mariah, Lee, he wasn't supposed to know I informed you guys about our little adventure in Europe"

"oops"

"actually that's another reason why I came here you see it was actually the Majestics who first thought that the accident was a bit fishy so they contacted me after getting together in London and we're meeting them in my Tokyo office after we gather the others"

"then let's go"

"I'm hungry"

"Gary"

they all start to leave but then suddenly the White Tigers stop and turn to look at the elders

"you have our permission to leave the village for as long as this takes we talked about this with Mr. Dickenson before we sent for you and while you were being sent we had a little talk and decided that if one person in this village is affected than it's possible it could affect the rest of the village, we just wanted you to have all the information you could have before we told you so that you wouldn't be influenced by us"


	2. Chapter 2

and so they quickly leave the village and catch a train, wait a few hours and then were on a plane to America and to Max. Several days later they finally found him and quickly informed him of the situation and once again it was a full team decision to go

"so all we have to do is find Kai and then meet up with Hilary and Kenny and we're good to go"

"well finding Kai isn't going to be so easy seeing as how he could be anywhere's in Russia right about now"

as it turned out finding Kai wasn't as hard as they thought it would be, they just had to go to the nearest tournament and there he was going up against a decent opponent of course he easily won the first round and when he turned to leave and prepare for the second round he was surprised to see a lot of people there that should be in different parts of the world

"what are you guys doing here?"

"ok super quick version, quick version, or long version?"

"super quick"

"ok BIOVOLT is back, Tyson's dead and we're gathering up the whole team plus a few extras for an emergency meeting to discuss what exactly happened"

"right just let me forfeit the match and I'll come with you"

and so they are called back to the dish and Kai makes his announcement

"I forfeit this and all upcoming matches in this tournament"

his opponent didn't like it and demanded an explanation

"but why?"

"I have more urgent matters that involve a former team of mine that need attending to"

"oh really, which team would that be?"

"the Bladebreakers"

with that Kai turns and heads towards the group that came to get him

"let's go"

once on the private jet Kai asks a very valid question

"so are we going straight to Japan or is there another group we need to pick up?"

"you're the last on our list, Hilary, Kenny and the Majestics will be meeting us in my Tokyo office"

and so they get to Tokyo and quickly get to the meeting

"as you all know Tyson was recently killed in what BIOVOLT claims to be an accident, however for one thing BIOVOLT shouldn't even be around and for another the accident seems a bit suspicious if you ask the Majestics"

"so what are we going to do after all if we try to investigate we could get into big trouble"

"ah normally yes however that's not the case right now"

"why not?"

"simple this is an officially BBA sanctioned mission"

"great but we still can't make BIOVOLT suspicious"

"especially my grandfather he's been trying to keep a closer eye on me and Beyblading lately and I don't know why but I also don't like it"

"is Boris involved Kai?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think he is after the defeat Tyson gave him when he went against BEGA and his own brother for a bit Boris went back to the Abby and really trashed the place before he almost killed himself last reports are that he's finally out of the coma but he's going to be in the hospital for several months maybe even a year"

"he could still give orders to those under him though"

"when he's stuck in the ICU? no he's out of Beyblading at least for now if not permanently"

"well at least that's one less worry for now"

"Max didn't your mom say that she was working on new Beyblades again?"

"yeah but it's still in the developmental stages she doesn't even have a prototype ready, why do you want to know Kai?"

"simple because I think that we're going to need them soon especially if my grandfather is back in the game"

"well for now I think we should get some sleep, we can start the investigation tomorrow"

and so they get a few hours of sleep but the entire group just could not get rest if they tried so what eventually happened was that they all met up where the Bladebreakers were first formed and went at it against each other for about two hours one round for each person and then all of them tired, worried and just plain anxious to stop BIOVOLT slept where they sat and used each other as covers and what not the only people that hadn't gone there was Hilary, Hiro and Mr. Dickenson and even then except for Hilary they were in the same office since they had a late night meeting, the next day Hilary, Hiro and Mr. Dickenson went to the hotels where everyone was staying only to find out that they had all left the hotels at the same time and hadn't come back

"do you have any idea where they are?"

"all they said was that they were going for a walk/where their team was first formed"

when Hiro, Hilary and Mr. Dickenson found out that the original Bladebreakers went back to their roots they figured that the others might have gone to the stadium as well and so they went there and sure enough all of them were on the floor sleeping soundly

"you know they kind of look cute like that"

"I wouldn't tell Kai he looks cute if you want to survive Hiro"

"don't worry I won't"

and so they wake everyone up very rudely by turning on the lights

"hey turn the lights off would you?"

"sorry Max but it's morning time for everyone to get up oh and I would look at your positions before you really move around"

and so everyone looks at where they were and realized Hiro was right if they weren't careful they could actually wind up hurting each other

"well looks like we have to untangle ourselves"

and so with a bit of manipulation everyone managed to get up

"first I think we should come up with a name for our group"

"hm well we're still all individual teams so I think we should just stick with that"

"actually that's where you're wrong Lee you see when the search team was authorized the new Beyblading team was also authorized that comprises of everyone even if you're just a tech person or a cheering person you're all one team"

"which means that we have Lee, Gary, Mariah, Ray, Kevin, Max, Kai, me, Hiro, Hilary, Jonny, Enrique, Robert, Oliver, Michael, Steven, Eddy, and Emily which means we have eighteen people on the team isn't that illegal Mr. Dickenson?"

"normally yes however I invoked a special rule that isn't well known to you"

"what is it Mr. Dickenson?"

"any time a Beyblader is killed and something is deemed suspicious as chairman of the BBA I can authorize any team as big as I feel is needed to take care of both Beyblading and the investigation"

"so basically four people will be battling each time and the rest of us are investigating"

"yes however this does mean some people will compete multiple times in a row"

"no problem since three of us are the cheerer, the tech person and one person is the coach that means they don't compete"

"how right you are so actually the teams will be quite even and you can stay with your own team"

"Mr. Dickenson I think I should retake the name Jin of the Gale but use it throughout the whole tournament and investigation"

"that's actually not a bad idea since you only used that name to challenge your brother and a few others so it's not widely known"

"alright we'll just have to remember to call you Jin in public"

"exactly when we're alone like this it's fine to call me Hiro but it's not fine in public"

"so what do we do now that we have things settled?"

Kai's stomach decides what it wanted to do as do the others

"looks like it's time for breakfast"

"so it would look suspicious if all of us go so what are we going to do?"

"actually that's part of the reason why I retook the name Jin of the Gale, I asked to rent the place where Tyson was ki…where Tyson died under that name"

"do you still have the outfit that goes with Jin of the Gale?"

"of course I never gave it away I just put it in storage"

as soon as the helmet and face plate was in place and his clothes were changed Kai who has faced Hiro as Jin was a little apprehensive seeing as how he had been utterly defeated by him

"well let's go"

and so they get to the arena and all start to work hard by splitting up and going up against opponents of different teams but they also started observing the area when they weren't battling. Hours later they finally had to leave


	3. Chapter 3

"well have we found out anything?"

"yep there's no way Tyson could be killed by an accident, everything is in perfect working order"

"so looks like everyone goes back tonight and tomorrow we figure out which team goes first"

"I think I already have an idea of who should go first"

"who Lee?"

"I think the order should be Majestics, PPB all stars, White Tigers and finally Bladebreakers"

"well we should always mix and match but that order will work the first time"

"all right then let's get ready to come back tonight"

well they didn't know it but they were being observed the whole time and that night while they were investigating the area they were attacked, fortunately they all somehow managed to get out alive and unharmed but they knew that it was only a matter of time, before they left the area though Kai noticed someone out of the corner of his eye but he didn't mention anything because he thought he was imagining things later they were in Mr. Dickenson's office to discuss what they had observed

"well don't quote me on this but that building is actually very suspicious especially since it reopened immediately after the investigation was closed"

"well looks like we're going to have to look into the building more closely and also see if we can't start looking into it's security camera's as well as into BIOVOLT directly"

"it won't be easy my grandfather will make sure of that"

"well there's not much we can do right now anyways so let's just pack it in for the night and get ready for tomorrow since we're all one team actually we still need to think up a team name and for the first day everyone be there after words we can be in groups and easily explain them not being there as training or resting depending on if they've competed, or are going to compete"

"good idea Jin and occasionally I will require you guys to rest and not risk yourself am I clear…Ray"

"yes Mr. Dickenson I understand"

"good"

after Mr. Dickenson left Hiro wanted to know what he was talking about

"what was Mr. Dickenson talking about Ray?"

"you see when we first went up against BIOVOLT some years ago I went against an opponent who could actually attack my body, I took most of the attacks and wore myself out, near the end Driger protected me and it took all his energy to do so, I wound up in the hospital until the end of Tyson's match"

and so they get to a restaurant and start tossing out possibilities for a team name when Kai thought of the perfect name that fit both them and their mission

"I think I have the perfect name for us the Bladeseekers"

"yeah that's perfect for us"

and so they took a vote and it was almost unanimous the only person who didn't like the name was Jin and that was only because of the fact that he thought the name was to risky to use in public

"well I'm outvoted so fine we're the Bladeseekers, let's just hope that we don't reveal our plan because of this"

"we shouldn't after all my grandfather may be smart but he would never think that the name Bladeseekers is created just for an investigation after all it could mean we're seeking to make our Blades stronger"

"you make a valid point ok than lets get some rest and tomorrow we have a competition to attend"

while that was going on the mysterious person that Kai had seen was in another part of town as a precaution since he wasn't sure if he really had been seen he didn't want to risk it at the moment after all the time wasn't right when someone else showed up but stayed in the shadows to talk to him at least he stayed in the shadows for now

"so have you heard the news?"

"that Mr. Dickenson has created a special team?, yeah I heard alright"

"how did you find out? I only just found out myself and that's because I'm needed at the press conference tonight"

"I have my ways"

"so were you seen?"

"Kai may have seen me but I can't be sure so I'm staying hidden for now"

"good idea"

"so have anything new to report on the investigation?"

"not really BIOVOLT is good, real good at hiding foul play"

"I know"

"oh and just so you know the team that Mr. Dickenson formed is also going to be investigating Tyson's death"

"I'm not surprised really after all some of them were his original teammates"

"and the rest of the team?"

"associates of his original team either as former teammates or competitors"

"what about this Hilary and Jin of the Gale characters?"

"Jin's back?, that's a surprise, well as for them Hilary's a former classmate and Jin…well let's just say that Jin has a special connection to Tyson that not many people know about"

"so you going to watch the press conference?"

"don't see why not I got nothing better to do"

"well it starts in an hour so I'd best be going by the way how did you find out about Tyson's death possibly being murder in the first place after all the Majestics were the ones to get the BBA involved in this but when Mr. Dickenson went to inform the police they mentioned they had already started an investigation into BIOVOLT"

"this isn't the time nor the place to be discussing that right now"

"very well but I  _do_ want answers at some point, oh and you wouldn't happen to know why Tyson's body disappeared in a police morgue would you?, after all the funeral's tomorrow after the first day of competition"

"no I have no clue"

the person leaves and the mysterious person talks out loud

"you'll get it police chief when the time is right many people will be getting answers to plenty of questions"

and so the hour passed and the mysterious person made sure to be in a place that would be watching the press conference and Mr. Dickenson showed up

"as you all know Tyson was killed recently in an accident, well we informed his friends and associates and they decided to form one team in honor of Tyson for this year's competition, the team name will be the Bladeseekers"

suddenly Jin stepped into the view of the cameras

"not many of you know me but my name is Jin of the Gale but people usually just call me Jin I will be the coach for the Bladeseekers this year"

"now than are there any questions?"

and so for an hour there were plenty of questions about Jin and the team until finally Mr. Dickenson called for a close

"as for the rest of the information you will find out who all is actually competing and the entire list of Bladers at the competition"

and so the next day was the first day of the competition and the team was announced

"well folks this is a unique situation four teams have combined to make up one team"

"that's right and here are the members of the team, there is Lee, Mariah, Gary, and Kevin of the White Tigers, Emily, Eddy, Michael, and Steven of the PPB all stars, Jonny, Enrique, Robert and Oliver of the Majestics, and Kai, Ray and Max of the Bladebreakers"

"not to mention their coach Jin, their tech support Kenny and the person that's going to cheer for them a girl called Hilary"

"have you even heard of Jin before now?"

"no one has and there's so little data on him that all we know is that he's trained other teams formed by Mr. Dickenson"

well it was the Majestics vs. the demolition boys and Robert was up first

"three two one let it rip!"

"Griffolyon"

and so it was a tough round but Robert won. In the stands was the mysterious person and he was silently cheering for Robert while at the same time being careful of how excited he got and how much his cloak moved. Eventually the Majestics won the match but only just and Jonny was exhausted after his battle and that's when the mysterious person left for the time being


	4. Chapter 4

"well time for me to continue my little search"

the next day it was the PPB all stars turn and they also did well but while they were competing everyone else but Jonny was investigating

"so Kai any other ideas?"

"not really Max"

suddenly the lights went off and they were attacked by multiple Beyblades

"we need to launch our Blades now"

and so they all launched their Blades and quickly started doing damage to the Beyblades that were trying to hurt them in the process Kai saw the mysterious person again and this time so did the others, it got to the point where they had to call their bit beasts to protect them

"Driger"

"Dranzer"

"Draciel"

"Galeon"

"Galux"

"Galzzy"

"Galman"

"Griffolyon"

"Amphilyon"

"Unicolyon"

well their bit beasts combined with the blade the mysterious person used worked and they managed to take care of every Blade that the security used and then Max spoke up

"ok who are you and why are you here?"

"who I am is not important right now, as for why I'm here well let's just say that I have some interest in you guys and this place"

with that the person left and the others reported back to Hiro as they found out that the matches were being extended

"Jin someone was actually at the arena and helped us out but I don't think he's a friend since he's also interested in BIOVOLT"

"we'll see about keeping an eye on him Max for now the White Tigers need to get ready seeing as how it's gone into an extended match and the PPB all stars have exhausted themselves with extended rounds"

"right"

well the White Tigers manage to finish the day off with several wins. That Saturday everyone went to the arena and some other areas and started to get an idea as to what was going on in the town, they agreed to meet up for lunch however Hilary, Max, Robert and Lee were no where's to be found

"where are they?"

"I don't know Jin when I last saw them they were going into a warehouse that belongs to my grandfather"

suddenly the mysterious person and three officers show up with the four missing people

"what happened to them?"

"you must be Jin, they were attacked in a warehouse that BIOVOLT owns, they're lucky I was there for my own investigation with some officers"

"so wait you're on our side?"

"Kai was it? I wouldn't say I'm on your side exactly but I'm also not really on BIOVOLT'S side either"

"if you have your own twisted agenda that no one knows about we'll stop you"

"even if I  _did_  have my own agenda Max you would never find out before it's too late and the police can't stop me either since right now I'm on their good side"

"wait so the police are in on your little plan?"

(shakes head) "no they're neutral for now but if I or anyone here does something illegal they'll stop us, the only reason why no one is currently under arrest for trespassing is because BIOVOLT is not supposed to exist and the BBA has sanctioned all of you to investigate the death of Tyson"

Jin speaks up hearing his brothers name

"speaking of Mr. Dickenson doesn't know this yet because the funeral's tomorrow but Tyson's body has disappeared from the police morgue any leads on that?"

"yes actually someone must've done some last minute searching for any clues as to how exactly he was killed it's back in the morgue ready for the funeral"

"thanks"

and so the next day they had the funeral and then the Bladeseekers were all in a private hotel room just talking and not doing much anything else seeing as how they wanted to remember Tyson

"so what now?"

"we continue the competition and the investigation"

two months later they were in Europe when trouble struck yet again, the boat the Bladeseekers were on for a little break from the competing and the investigating was destroyed fortunately they were all ok but still the police stated that they were very lucky to be alive

"we know, Jin has there been any new leads into Tyson's death?, because I think that we were attacked because of it"

"not really"

well they went to the competition and way high up the mysterious person who had been both helping and hindering them was there, but this time he took it one step too far in the Bladeseekers minds as he took Mr. Dickenson captive and demanded that they stop investigating Tyson's death at least until he contacted them through Mr. Dickenson. Several minutes before the Bladeseekers came to see Mr. Dickenson


	5. Chapter 5

"who are you?"

"I assume the Bladeseekers have informed you of a mysterious person both helping and hindering the investigation?"

"yes and I do have to say I don't like it"

"well I'm that person, look I know your team is going to come her in a few minutes for your regular before match competition and they will hate me for what I'm going to do but whatever you do  _don't_  panic you won't be in any real danger"

"what do you mean by that?"

but that's when the door opens and the team comes in and in that same moment the mysterious person grabs Mr. Dickenson by the throat and holds a pocket knife to his neck

"if you want Mr. Dickenson to live you'll stop this investigation until I contact you through him"

"and what if we don't?"

"then I'll have no choice or problem doing harm to your sponsor Jin and I'll also have no problem in completely stopping you from investigating your brothers death by putting you in the hospital, unless you want me to hurt the actual Bladers"

well no one liked that and so they conceded to the person, after they left the mysterious person lets go of Mr. Dickenson

"sorry about that but I really need them to stop investigating right now, their lives are just in too much danger"

"well you didn't have to threaten them through me"

"oh relax the blade was made of rubber I told you you weren't in any real danger"

"so if you're going to contact them through me what should I be looking for?"

"I go by the name Darren if I ask to see you I'll tell them that you're expecting me and to tell you my name however there's a second reason why I can't have them investigating Tyson's death right now"

"and why's that?"

"I have my own agenda for now yes but I also am trying to bring BIOVOLT down but carefully and not so suddenly that they get suspicious as to why a lot of things suddenly aren't working anymore however that's put my life in great danger and unintentionally there's as well since Voltaire now suspects your team of investigating him and some of the things I've done he's put the blame on his grandson and his team so I really don't need them in harms way right now, once things cool off a bit and they're safe again I'll let them continue the investigation maybe but not until then"

"why do you say maybe?"

"you know how I actually work with the police on the investigation that's become international?"

"yes actually though you're not often seen with the police"

"well there was a conference about the investigation into Tyson's death recently and since I've been helping out they decided that unless they knew who I really was they would force me to stop the investigation so they know who I really am however they've been sworn to silence so if you ask them you'll only get the name I'm going by and well if we stop BIOVOLT before Tyson's death is solved then I'll give you some very helpful information that you don't have any access to, let the Bladeseekers know that the person who's been helping and hurting them is a vital key in their investigation"

"I will Darren be careful"

"I will oh and don't expect to hear any news about me seeing as how I work in shadows"

"just one question that everyone's been wondering about actually"

"what is it"

"why is your voice so scratchy and whispery?"

"lets just say my vocal cords were damaged in an accident and I've been talking like this ever since I was able to talk again of course the doctors don't like that I'm talking period but they understand my need to plus they say that hopefully my voice will eventually just be scratchy but not to count on it"

"right well I hope you do well in whatever it is you're doing but while you've stopped them in investigating Tyson's death don't think I'm stopping them from investigating BIOVOLT"

"of course not they have every right to investigate that place and I'll still help out when I can but they can't be taken down too soon either don't worry you guys will know when the time is right to take them down oh and maybe we should have a little code to make sure it's me"

"how about this after you enter I ask you how's the fishing been and you either answer fine or terrible depending on how your investigation is going"

"works for me oh and you should have Max's mom get to work on those Blades they might need them soon"

"oh really?"

"yes really now than I'm going watch a match and then…"

he suddenly sees something and knows that plans have changed

"on second thought just keep your guard up about my coming I must leave the area now or risk lots of people"

and with that they leave but not before leaving a note stating that his agenda was not only his own but also for the benefit of the world

"at least he isn't dangerous, I'll tell the team what he wants them to know"

and so after the competition they had a meeting and found out that he was a key

"do we at least have a name now?"

"yes his name is Darren and as for his voice it was apparently injured in an accident"

"well can we at least keep investigating BIOVOLT and what they're doing?"

"yes you can"

well two years went by and things were stalled BIOVOLT kept coming up with new technology to try and take over the world and the Bladeseekers kept on stopping him in his track but at the moment everyone was in Tokyo taking a much needed break from both Blading and saving the world in fact they were all in Tyson's old home so they could just be themselves especially Hiro seeing as how he'd been Jin for so long he just could not relax in public

"hey Hiro how's it going?"

"good Kenny I'm just glad that Mr. Dickenson let us take this break"

"yeah everyone's been really stressed lately"

"so how's Kai been since the last upset he's had due to his grandfather?"

"he's blowing off steam in his own way, he'll be fine"

"so everyone's coming here tonight correct?"

"well unless Kai's not calm enough than he'll be missing"

"right well than want to take a walk around town?"

"see the sights we've been missing since the assignment started two years ago? I'd love to"

while that was going on a very dirty, slightly bloody person who hadn't been heard from for two years walked up to Mr. Dickenson's secretary

"I'm here to see Mr. Dickenson"

"he's busy right now"

"he's expecting me"

"he's in a very important meeting with someone but I guess I'll call and find out"

"hello Mr. Dickenson…someone says you're expecting him…one moment excuse me sir what's your name?"

"it's Darren"

"he says his name's Darren…ok sir I'll send him right in, you can go in now"

and so he goes in and sees Max's mom and also some designs for yet newer blades

"so how's the fishing been? after all it's been two years since you went on that trip"

"terrible they just don't want to bite the bait"

"I see Darren this is the Bladeseekers best Blade designer next to Kenny I was wondering if you want to bring her into the truth"

"sure no…prob…lem…"

with that Darren passes out from his injuries. Several hours later he woke up in the hospital and saw Mr. Dickenson and Max's mom in the hospital room plus he also noticed his cloak still hid his identity

"yes the hospital was told by the police that your identity needed to be kept hidden for now so they arranged the cloak so that it would do exactly that of course they did have to check for head wounds but only certain doctors did that and they were sworn to secrecy as to your identity"

"thanks so have you told here what's going on?"

"yes so how terrible is terrible anyways?"

"you know how I mentioned they weren't taking the bait?"

"yes why?"

"simple Voltaire isn't after me right now even though I'm the only one who's been investigating Tyson's death I think he doesn't like any part of his company to be under investigation oh and if you've ever heard of a guy called Boris I recently met with him, he stepped out of the Beyblading world once he was out of the hospital or at least he officially left the Beyblading world unofficially he now announces during matches and also helps investigate possible people who don't have the games best interest at heart"

"you know I think I heard of someone new doing that"

"yep in the police stations and in private he still uses his real name but if he's ever in public he goes by the name of Bayley"

"that's exactly who I've heard of glad to know he now works on our side"

"yep and he really wants to take Voltaire down for good plus help in the investigation of Tyson's death, but only along side the Bladeseekers"

"I'll allow it but they also have to allow it"

"so any idea of when I'll be let out of the hospital?"

"in about two days you lost a lot of blood plus you were exhausted"

and so two days later they were at another competition and Boris actually entered with the rest of the team and the team was surprised to see Max's mom and Darren with Mr. Dickenson


	6. Chapter 6

"mom what are you doing here?"

"I have the new Beyblades finished Max"

"what's  _he_  doing here?"

"Kai"

"no it's ok I understand your hate for me after all I threatened your sponsor and your coach some years back but that was only so that you would stop investigating Tyson's death"

"but he was our friend"

"do you really think he would have wanted his friends and brother die just for him?!"

his speaking at a normal volume yet scratchy had shocked them enough but his actual yelling shocked them even more as did the words

"you actually spoke and yelled normally, well ok it was scratchy but still no whispers and what do you mean his friends and I were at risk?"

"simple Jin, or should I say Hiro Voltaire was after you guys because of what I was doing"

"wait how do you know my real name?"

"I've known since this team was formed you see I have my ways of gathering information, Bayley you want them to know the truth about you?"

"yes seeing as how I'm going to be helping them with their permission"

"ok Bayley is actually called Boris unless he's announcing"

"Boris I thought you left the Beyblading world after you left the hospital"

"I did young Kai officially but I was asked to come back unofficially and under an assumed name by the BBA not Mr. Dickenson since he was busy at the time but an official representative of him and I accepted, I've also been looking into Tyson's death a little bit and was wondering if I could help you guys after we take Voltaire down once and for all"

everyone looks to Hiro

"I don't see why not after all we're all on the same side this time"

and so it was agreed upon that Boris could help investigate. Well the tournament went great and after the final competition seeing as how it was the finals Mr. Dickenson went up to the stage and gave everyone a huge shock that only the Bladeseekers, Boris, the police and the Mysterious person had expected. Hours earlier after Boris was accepted into the team

"I've been investigating Voltaire since I joined the BBA and I think I finally have enough evidence to bring him down"

"well let's see what you have and coordinate it with ours"

"not to mention mine"

and so they combined their research and found that they had enough to at least announce that they were investigating an organization that would be brought down eventually and they also decided to reveal why the Bladeseekers had been formed in the first place and why they were still together plus Darren confirmed to the team that they could rejoin investigating Tyson's death

"may I have your attention please as you know the Bladeseekers were formed two years ago but were never broken up there's a good reason for that, they were formed to investigate Tyson's supposed accidental death and also investigate an organization that shall not be named at this time seeing as how we still don't have enough evidence to back up our claims but rest assured everything is under control"

well Voltaire was there and knew he was the one under investigation and actively gave them a cause to arrest him and shut down BIOVOLT

"all BIOVOLT Bladers it's time to activate the plan world domination"

and suddenly a  _lot_  of people had out their Beyblades and launched them all at Mr. Dickenson and the team but naturally the team got out their Beyblades as did the mysterious person and they attacked the opposing blades with all they had but even then they started to get overwhelmed that is until some of the other teams that had been knocked out got involved in the action and helped out the Bladeseekers. Finally though they got things under control and Voltaire was arrested

"even though you've stopped me you'll never find out how Tyson died"

that's when the mysterious person spoke up

"that's where you're wrong you see I'm a key in this investigation and I wasn't going to mention anything but I have an idea as to what happened to Tyson but for now only the Bladeseekers and Mr. Dickenson can know seeing as how you mentioned Tyson it's only right to reveal something that only I know to them" (turns towards the team) "meet me in the warehouse that we first officially met at and I'll tell you guys more"

several days later they were at the warehouse and saw the mysterious person

"so why are we here?"

"this place is secluded which is what I needed you see Tyson's been alive the entire time you and I were investigating his death"

"what?!"

"why didn't he contact me his own brother"

"simple Hiro your life was in danger he didn't want to risk it"

"so where is he?"

"first of all has anyone besides Kai noticed that someone was always there when you were in danger?"

"yes we were wondering who but we never got a chance to see them up close"

"that was actually Tyson or rather I should say it was actually me"

"what do you mean by that?"

with that the person took off the cloak and there was Tyson older, slightly unkempt but definitely Tyson

"why did you fake your death?"

"sorry Hiro but everyone's lives were at risk so I had to fake my death to protect everyone"

"so when will the public announcement be made?"

"whenever you want Mr. Dickenson"

later that evening Tyson was back under the cloak but everyone on the Bladeseekers knew exactly who he was and also why he was there

"Mr. Dickenson why have you called us here and why is that person here?"

"simple everyone he's the one who told us that Tyson is alive and he also knows where he is he wants to tell the whole world right now"

and so the cloaked person gets up to the podium and starts talking

"Mr. Dickenson is correct for the past two years I've been investigating BIOVOLT as well as Tyson's death earlier this week we took the leader of BIOVOLT back into custody and last we heard he's telling all that he was planning on doing and he's going be facing some hard time besides the attempted murder of a  _lot_  of people…"

"and for the actual murder of Tyson"

"actually no the police knew within months that Tyson wasn't actually dead, you see he was forced to fake his death for lots of people's safety"

"if you know so much where is he than?"

"right in front of you"

and so the person takes off the cloak and they see Tyson cleaned up from that afternoon though everyone could see the scar that ran across his neck which accounted for why his voice was so messed up seeing as how the scar looked deep and also across his vocal cords

"why did you fake your death, and what happened to cause that scar?"

"as for faking my death the doctors have some of the credit since I  _was_  almost killed in the arena and was dumped in the middle of an alley that just happened to be close to the hospital, as for the scar it was caused by a Beyblade designed to cause damage or death"

soon after he ended the conference and everyone went to Tyson's home and just plain relaxed, even his grandfather let up for the day. Several weeks later the Bladeseekers were still competing but they had added to their roster and no one minded seeing as how he was originally part of one of the separate teams anyways

"Dragoon attack"

and so he won but then they found that no one else on the old Bladebreakers team could compete because they were injured or tired so Jonny took over

"Salamalyon attack"

and so the Bladeseekers won the competition and the finals. After the celebration party they all got together privately

"so what now?"

"I guess we all go our separate ways"

"it was fun Blading with you guys"

"same here"

"well one things for sure if it's ever needed we can always reform the Bladeseekers"

"that's right Tyson plus we can always just e-mail each other if we want to keep in touch"

no one knew it but when they had taken down BIOVOLT that left a more powerful enemy to take it's place and take it's place it did and it was even worse than BIOVOLT and BEGA combined it was called BIOBEGA and it was formed under the person that was directly under Voltaire seeing as how he had gained ownership of BIOVOLT when Voltaire was arrested and he had secretly reformed BEGA he merged the two companies together and that was worse than just one or the other because it had the training of BIOVOLT and the support of BEGA

"so soon it will begin again"

one year later things were calm Voltaire had actually been given the death sentence for his crimes which had been carried out just weeks earlier and with his execution Kai actually managed to smile every once and a while and actually relax. Well everyone was at Tyson's for a one year reunion/break from their jobs and laughing and relaxing when Mr. Dickenson showed up


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Dickenson what brings you here?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news…Jin of the Gale"

when everyone heard that name they all got very serious because  _no one_  called Hiro by that name, for one not many people knew his alternate identity and for another Hiro didn't want to be reminded of that time period so he was just plain Hiro again so for Mr. Dickenson to invoke that name meant that something serious was going down

"what is it?"

"it appears that taking down BIOVOLT was just the precursor to a bigger problem actually I'm glad that all of the Bladeseekers are here"

"what is it Mr. Dickenson?"

"Kai and Jin you both have a vested interest in a new organization called BIOBEGA"

"BIOBEGA?!"

suddenly Tyson speaks up having remembered something

"wait I just remembered something, remember all those years that you had no word from me?"

"yes why?"

"well while I was investigating BIOVOLT and trying to figure out why they wanted me dead I came across an interesting file that didn't seem important at the time but I made a copy of it just in case I needed it later on apparently after Boris left Beyblading officially someone restarted BEGA and made contact with Voltaire, after that contact Voltaire made the person in charge of BIOVOLT if something were to ever happen to him I think that BIOBEGA was created after Voltaire was arrested and is only now coming up out of the woodwork as a surprise and don't quote me on this but I think that it has the training of BIOVOLT yet the support of BEGA and if that's the case than BIOBEGA could be an even bigger problem than BIOVOLT or BEGA ever were"

"why can't anything ever be simple?!"

"don't know Kenny but we have to stop them"

"so anyone up for some Bladeseekers action?"

"I am Robert is anyone else up for it?"

everyone else was all for it until Hiro made a good point

"unfortunately the Bladeseekers are illegal at this point in time"

that made everyone stop in their tracks since that was a reminder that the Bladeseekers had only been formed with BBA approval and even though Mr. Dickenson had come to inform them of the problem that didn't mean that the Bladeseekers were back in action

"Hiro is right guys right now I can't authorize the Bladeseekers to reform however that's where Jin and Kai come in"

"oh really?"

"yes you see since we have a feeling that BIOBEGA will be after you guys than that means that at some point you'll be attacked once that happens the Bladeseekers can reform again and I'm also going to talk to the entire BBA higher ups and see if we can't make you an emergency team"

"emergency team, what do you mean by that Mr. Dickenson?"

"simple Tyson you guys would be formed if there's even a hint of someone trying to do something to the sport for ill"

as it turned out they didn't have to wait for long before both Kai and Hiro were attacked and even worse was that Kai was in a coma and Hiro had several broken bones and plenty of cuts and bruises but the others still wouldn't authorize a full Bladeseekers formation only the Bladebreakers could regroup under that name if they chose to do so the others would just have to stay their old teams and separate from them

"hey Hiro how you doing?"

"pretty good all things considered you?"

(sighs) "could be better actually"

"what's wrong Tyson?"

"has anyone come and visited you yet?"

"no than again this is the first day I've been allowed visitors since they wouldn't even let family in"

"Kai's in a coma Hiro, and they're not sure if he'll ever wake up"

"so what's the plan then?"

"simple the Bladeseekers, that are allowed to be such anyways are going back into action without him or our coach, at least until you get out of this hospital"

"hopefully that'll be soon"

unfortunately for them more tragedy struck just weeks later Tyson was coming back from visiting Kai in the hospital when he was attacked, police officers found him but it was too late to get help

"give…this…to Mr….Dickenson…he'll know…what to do" (gives Dragoon to officer) "…tell him…tell him…it was BIOBE…"

Tyson dies

"I'll tell him and give your blade to him kid no problem" (turns to his partner) "come on we have a mission to accomplish"

"what about the kid?"

"the proper authorities are already on the way"

a few minutes later Tyson was being taken to the morgue and the two officers were at BBA Tokyo headquarters

"we need to see Mr. Dickenson right away"

"I'm sorry but right now he's only accepting people through appointment and his previous appointment is still in there"

"look miss incase you haven't notice we're police officers which means when we need to see someone it means we need to see someone"

"look Mr. Dickenson has specific orders not to be disturbed if Jin of the Gale is with him"

well that actually makes the officers just barge right into the meeting because of the fact that this affected him as well as Mr. Dickenson seeing as how when Tyson was disguised and at the meeting where he revealed himself to the police officers he also explained who Jin of the Gale really was

"I asked not to be…oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were officers"

"no offense"

suddenly the door was closed and locked which meant that this was a serious matter and then the person who had been clutching something in his hand from the beginning put that something onto Mr. Dickenson's desk and they see a bloody Dragoon

"what happened to Dragoon?"

"Tyson's dead Jin, or should I say Hiro?"

"how do you know who I am?"

"your brother told us years ago and he was attacked at some point, when we found him he was basically dead and he  _did_  die shortly after he gave me his blade"

"I understand do you have any leads as to who attacked him?"

"sort of you see as he was dying he said BIOBE but I don't know what that means"

Hiro growls and Mr. Dickenson rips some documents he's so angry

"Mr. Dickenson I don't care if the rest of the BBA ban us from competitions after this but BIOBEGA killed my little brother and I'm  _not_  going to let them get away with it I'm getting everyone but Kai back together and once Kai wakes up from his coma I'll inform him of what's happened and get him back on the team as well"

"right well unfortunately everyone pretty much left for home after hearing that the team couldn't fully reform but BIOBEGA took this too far and the Bladeseekers will be the ones to stop them"

and so a few days later everyone was back in Mr. Dickenson's office and there were also a  _lot_  of officials plus Kai had finally woken up from his coma

"Kai you're awake"

"yes Jin I woke up yesterday and was released early this morning Mr. Dickenson came straight here with me and told me that there's an important meeting going on in five minutes"

"right"

"hey guys where's Tyson?"

"probably late as usual Max"

"good point Ray"

no one had noticed how Jin/Hiro had briefly closed his eyes five minutes later Mr. Dickenson stated that they had to wait a few moments longer since two others were running late to the meeting

"we'll catch them up later let's just start"

"unfortunately these people are needed so we're waiting for them, you never know when they can get a break after all"

and so three minutes later the two officers that had informed Mr. Dickenson and Hiro of Tyson's fate walked in

"sorry we're late, our boss needed us to fill out some forms for a bank robbery this morning"

"no problem now than since everyone is here we can get started"

"hey wait a minute Tyson's missing"

"he's not coming Ray"

"why not Jin?"

"because Tyson's dead"

that makes the rest of the Bladeseekers go still in shock and it actually takes them a few minutes to remember to breath

"how can he be dead?"

one of the officers speaks up

"he died a few days ago after visiting someone in the hospital we only just found out what he did before he was attacked yesterday, an attack that killed him"

"he was probably visiting me since I was in a coma up until yesterday"

"you're probably right Kai"

"who attacked him?"

Jin speaks up and you can tell he's angry

"BIOBEGA"

well the rest of the Bladeseekers get mad as well and the proof of that was that they were muttering death threats to BIOBEGA but Kai actually took it one step further than originally intended he punched a hole in the wall next to Tyson's Beyblade but once he calms down he realizes what he had just done

"sorry Mr. Dickenson I'll pay for the repairs"

"no need Kai that wall was about to go down anyways seeing as how I need some new security measures put in place plus I also converse with Max's mom on a regular basis and communicating while seeing her voice is much better that's where the conferences will take place"

well the officials made the Bladeseekers officially a team again

"though your team name might give you guys away"

"we got my grandfather even though we used this name I'm pretty sure we can fool the guy that's under him"

"so who's going to call Bayley?"

"I will he should know in case we need him to help us investigate"

"Hiro you're going to have to be seen in public on occasion especially at your brothers funeral so how are you going to handle being both his brother and his former coach Jin of the Gale?"

(sighs) "so much for keeping myself secret"

the person takes off the disguise and they could clearly see that he  _wasn't_  Hiro plus without the mask his voice was completely different

"I'm not Jin of the Gale or Hiro in fact I'm not even a Blader originally"

"than who are you and how were you able to fool Tyson?"

"easy Max he wasn't fooled not even for a minute if Mr. Dickenson recalls shortly after the competition he sent Hiro out on a little adventure to find some new techniques for himself so that he could show them to his brother and friends, I was actually on the boat with him and he told me a little bit about himself and his mission so I decided to join him after all I was on break from my duties at INTERPOL for a few more weeks and thought it would be fun, unfortunately shortly after we came up on an island that we were staying at for the night disaster struck, the hotel we would spend the night caught fire and Hiro was inside for a really long time they took him to the hospital where he told me everything I needed to know to mimic both him and his alter ego Jin of the Gale but he did warn me that I might not be able to fool Tyson and I wasn't soon after he told me what I needed to know he died and I informed INTERPOL what was going on as it turned out they were about to call me back from break since they were investigating the disappearance of several Beybladers at once when I told them Jin of the Gale was dead they told me my new assignment was in Tokyo and trying to protect the Bladeseekers as much as possible whenever you were in the country if you weren't INTERPOL would try and compensate by finding you guys and keeping an eye on you since you tend to get into trouble"

"and Tyson saw right through you as soon as you talked didn't he?"

"yes he did and he took the explanation for his brothers death fairly well if I can say so"

"so what now? we have no Tyson and no Jin of the Gale"

"you know how I originally said I wasn't a Blader?"

"yes what about it?"

"for a few months before I came back I trained real hard with a Beyblade using what few skills Hiro taught me I think I can pull it off but not often I'm afraid"

"fortunately with Jin being declared the team coach unless someone  _really_  doesn't like you or something like a debate over a win you shouldn't have to do any battles"

"good so let's just announce that the team is back and we go from there"

"um one quick question even though you look like Jin, sound like Jin and even act like Jin we should also call you by your real name in private don't you think?"

"you're right about that alright my real name is Stephan"

"um does that sound like an the letter f or the letter v?"

"the letter f and as for the letter a just say ah and you have my name (Ste-ph-ah-n)"

"right Stephan"

and so several days later they had the press conference and it was announced that the Bladeseekers were back in action once again and yet again it was due to Tyson's death but this time the police had confirmed his death on the scene. What no one knew was that there was more than one group out there just waiting to rise up like BIOBEGA did however it was a very small group and it's mission was like the Bladeseekers but they were currently unknown and the person who led them was even more mysterious seeing as how not even his team knew his true identity plus at the press conference Mr. Dickenson mentioned that due to really strong players if absolutely necessary the coaches could actually get involved in battles


	8. Chapter 8

"so should we come out and reveal ourselves yet?"

"no not until tomorrow after all we're a registered team and the tournament starts tomorrow so that's when we reveal ourselves, oh and just so you know if things go really wrong I'm getting involved got that?"

"yes, so why exactly are we going up against BIOBEGA again when the Bladeseekers are the obvious team chosen by BBA for this job?"

"simple the Bladeseekers can't take them down alone, they need help so that's what we're going to do help them, while at the same time compete against them to make them stronger"

"I don't known Shadow I've heard that Jin of the Gale is a really good trainer"

"oh he is but the Bladeseekers still need to be challenged to make sure that they're as strong as possible to stand up against BIOBEGA after all that company has the training of BIOVOLT yet the same time has the support that BEGA had it's worse than either of the two groups separately were and that means that the Bladeseekers are in trouble unless they have worthy challengers"

"but we're just a four man team while they have eighteen people"

"they may have eighteen people but three are the coach, the motivator, and the tech respectively as for the rest they're staying within their separate teams to compete"

"that just makes them weaker then"

"that's where you're wrong it's actually better that they still stay the same mini groups united under one name that ways they know exactly who's going up when and also makes it easier on any and all officials so that they can keep who's who straight it's an excellent strategy really"

"yeah well that excellent strategy will eventually get us killed"

"don't worry you won't be going up against them for a while and even if you do go against them before official matches it doesn't count against you or them in fact it just makes both of you stronger and that's the point of this team of course at some point in the competition we will have to tell them why we're being so brutal but I'm sure they'll understand"

"so you never did say who our sponsor is anyways seeing as how not many teams can go very far without one"

"oh don't worry about that our sponsor has a very good reason to keep our team in shape but I should warn you know she's also going to be helping the Bladeseekers seeing as how her son is on the team"

"then why is she sponsoring us?"

"simple she knows something about me and the Bladeseekers that you don't, and she's promised not to tell Mr. Dickenson unless I specifically ask her to and I'm not likely to do so or even if I do it won't be for a very long while"

"but still won't she feel guilty for helping an opponent of her son's team"

"yes she would however like I said she knows something about me and the Bladeseekers plus when I went to her for sponsorship I explained that I wanted to help him and his team grow stronger by going up against my team and when questioned why I told her that he would soon go up against a fierce opponent and needed to prepare himself for it so she agreed to sponsor us as long as we eventually challenge his team and make him and his team stronger like all battles do to Bladers however we have to make them even stronger than most of the other teams to ensure that if we can't fight BIOBEGA the Bladeseekers can and also survive the confrontation"

"so once we reveal our reasons if we win think they'll support us fully?"

"no doubt about it after all they have the same goal beating BIOBEGA and if there's someone else out there trying to do the same than that's exactly what they're going to do support them no matter who goes up against that foul team"

well the next day the Bladeseekers learned of the new team and they were surprised to have new Beyblades like they did

"and so Kelsey is up first for the Black Shadows"

and all of them were good unfortunately for the Black Shadows there was a huge problem with the dish the players were using and it tried to get the reserves involved even though the Black Shadows had won fortunately for both teams the coaches did not like that so they quickly got involved with just a look at each other they launched their Blades and deliberately took out the dish with semi-coordinated attacks seeing as how they didn't know one another or how they would react to a situation but finally the dish was destroyed

"thanks Shadow I don't think I could've taken that dish down by myself"

"no problem Greg but I think that this was just a malfunctioning dish " (thinks) " _sorry for lying to you Greg but we don't need BIOBEGA to know we suspect sabotage this early in the competition_ "

and so the Bladeseekers who had been in the audience were awed by the Black Shadows performance

"wow they're real good"

"yeah"

"why do you think the dish reacted that way Mr. Dickenson?"

"well I can't be sure but it was probably sabotaged, listen up everyone you have to be on your guard for something like this because I think BIOBEGA is going to try and take care of any and all competition"

"right"

and so for the next several weeks they go all over the world and there were several unofficial matches against the Black Shadows but nobody still suspected what was going on but at all official matches of the Black Shadows vs. the Bladeseekers both sides could tell they were getting much stronger and finally it was time for the semi-finals the BIOBEGA team had already won its match now it was time to determine who would go up against them

"well looks like Shadow's prediction came true for the semi-finals it's the Black Shadows vs. the Bladeseekers"

"yes my prediction did come true" (sighs) "I have an announcement before the first match that must be said in private between the two teams I request a ten minute delay"

"um" (looks at Mr. Dickenson who nods) "ok folks looks like the first match will start in ten minutes"

and so the two teams go to a private room

"first of all I want to explain why the Black Shadows have been challenging you for unofficial matches as well as why we're so eager for the official matches I'm sure you've noticed how strong you guys have gotten over the past several weeks"

"actually yes and I've also noticed how it seems like my mom is supporting you guys"

"that's very good Max yes she is supporting us as a sponsor but only because of what I'm about to say"

"so what's this all about Shadow?"

"easy Kai it was to make you guys stronger, the entire point of us being in the tournament was so that we could either make you guys strong enough to stand up against BIOBEGA or to prove that you can't handle it and we go up against them"

"we're not going to lose to you guys after all BIOBEGA is officially ours"

"check your facts Mariah!, you may officially have BIOBEGA but what if another team besides one of ours was to go up against them in the final match?"

"he's right Mariah"

"but Ray"

Jin/Stephan speaks up for the first time

"no Mariah he's right if they hadn't pushed us and themselves this far a far weaker team might have gotten to the finals and then BIOBEGA would have an opportunity to take over the world"

"heh well Stephan I must say you've done pretty good with this team considering you knew next to nothing of the sport initially"

"how do you know my name?"

"simple"

Shadow takes off his cloak, takes some water out and pours it over his head, and removes a chip from his throat and the Bladeseekers are shocked to see who it is

"it's me, Hiro"

"you died though"

"no I almost died but they managed to save my life"

suddenly Mr. Dickenson comes in to let them know the time limit is up and is shocked to see the real Hiro

"but how?"

"later right now though we have a competition to go to"

and so the disguise is quickly reapplied and the two teams go out what no one not even the real Hiro knew was that his brother was actually alive and with BIOBEGA under mind control, he still remembered who he was but he had no control over what he did and he saw through Shadow's disguise easily the first time he saw him Blade but he never said anything to keep his brother safe because while his body was theirs his mind wasn't plus when they were watching matches he was completely under his own control so he could do whatever he wanted. Well the competition between the Bladeseekers and the Black Shadows was fierce each round was a good five minutes of intense Beyblading except for the occasional stop where they were so that both the Blader and the Blade could regain some energy and it was always best two out of three as it turned out the plan Hiro made to make both teams stronger worked better than intended it wound up having the coaches determine who would go on to face BIOBEGA


	9. Chapter 9

"well folks this is interesting to see who will go on to fight BIOBEGA it's going to be Jin of the Gale vs. Shadow"

"Bayley what are the stats on these guys"

"we don't really have anything on any coach looks like we're just going to have to wait and see what happens"

at the dish

"well Shadow who would've thought that it would be decided like this"

"you're right Jin this was definitely unexpected"

"don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a coach"

"same goes for me"

"three, two, one, let it rip!"

and so the battle was long and hard this time since it was the coaches and they had kept up their skills the three matches lasted thirty minutes each but ultimately it was the Bladeseekers who would go up against the BIOBEGA team

"good…match…Shadow"

"you…too…Jin"

both then collapsed right then and there completely exhausted and the match between BIOBEGA and the Bladeseekers was postponed until the next day. The next day it was BIOBEGA vs. the Bladeseekers and it ended up being the Bladebreakers that would go up against them and the first one up was Kai

"and so for the first best two out of three it's Kai vs. the mysterious Tylon"

"that's right Brad"

"first of all I think it's time to take off this cloak and second of all I'm sorry Kai"

"sorry what for?"

and so the cloak comes off and the entire Bladeseekers team plus the coach for the Black Shadows was shocked to see Tyson

"Tyson, but how?"

"easy Kai, they went to the morgue and revived me successfully and then implanted a chip that puts me under their control, I've been trying to fight it but without success I have my full memories but my body is theirs"

and so it was a very hard match for both of them since they had finally gotten to admit to each other that they were friends fortunately Kai managed to beat Tyson in the last two matches

"Kai…beat BIOBEGA for me"

with that Tyson collapses out cold and the medics took him away but not before Shadow came down and declared that he was going with him

"sorry only family members…"

"I'm his older brother who's supposed to be dead than again Tyson's also supposed to be dead so I guess we're even"

and so the Bladeseekers actually managed to beat BIOBEGA once and for all. Shortly after the Bladeseekers beat BIOBEGA all of them were in the hospital waiting for news on Tyson

"so Hiro what are you going to do now that you're actually still alive?"

"well Stephan I'm retaking my identity for one thing and for another well, I think Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the BBA officials want to talk to us"

and so they did and they were given a private room to talk in

"well it's official the Bladeseekers are a permanent team, now than you will still be recognized as your own teams but in every competition you will also be recognized as a Bladeseeker"

"wait so the Bladeseekers don't have to break up anymore?"

"correct Ray"

everyone does a silent celebration and then Hiro speaks up

"wait does that mean I have to be at everyone's match even though there might be two teams going at once?"

"no you see unless the entire team is in one spot you will be with the Bladebreakers part of the team while the rest will have to do without the coach plus there's more"

"what Mr. Dickenson is trying to tell you is that there will be occasions where a team from the Bladeseekers will be sent out on a solo mission for a specific reason during that time only Mr. Dickenson and Jin of the Gale may know where they are and why they can't meet up with the rest of the team"

"right"

well just then the doctor came out and talked to them and explained that Tyson would be just fine plus they removed the chip that was controlling him easily enough so that was no longer a risk

"excellent well then I'd say it's time that we do some major relaxing and once Tyson's out of the hospital we can celebrate our victory"

"exactly and well the Black Shadows are going to stay together but they've asked Stephan to be their coach seeing as how I'm going back to the Bladeseekers"

"I'd love to after all they were the reason the Bladeseekers became so strong in the first place"

"oh Stephan just so you know we've added the Black Shadows as a separate team that helps the Bladeseekers on occasion so you will be getting missions from us as we deem necessary but other than that you guys are your own separate team who can do whatever it is you want and enter any competition or tournament you want"

and so Tyson quickly recovered and once out of the hospital everyone celebrated the taking down of BIOBEGA. Over the next several years the Bladeseekers with the occasional help of the Black Shadows took down several organizations trying to take over the world for whatever reason it was but Tyson, Jin, and Kai weren't always the targets one year the entire White Tiger team went missing for several months due to an organization that really hated them and the fact that they were doing so much good for both the regular world and the world of Beyblading and thought that if they took down an entire team of the Bladeseekers it would weaken them enough that they would lose, not a chance and at the final battle where the White Tigers reappeared well let's just say that the Blades were flying every which way along with the Black Shadows help

"Dranzer"

"Driger"

"Draciel"

"Dragoon"

"Galeon"

"Galux"

"Galzzy"

"Galman"

"Trygle"

"Trygator"

"Trypio"

"Tryhorn"

"Griffolyon"

"Salamalyon"

"Amphilyon"

"Unicolyon"

and with those blades plus the blades of the Black Shadows they won against that enemy but eventually the Bladeseekers and Black Shadows retired as did Stephan who had been given the name Stephan the fearless and Hiro who was known as Jin of the Gale in the Beyblading world but not before passing down the honor and rights of those names to the next generation of Beybladers that they felt were worthy of the names and that tradition would continue for years to come of course every now and then they were just an emergency team for when it was absolutely necessary for them to have the Bladeseekers and Black Shadows but other than that it was all good


End file.
